darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Greenman's ale (m)
|gemwname = |examine = This looks a good deal stronger than normal Greenman's Ale. |weight = 0.5 |destroy = Drop }} Mature Greenman's Ale is an extremely valuable and sought after brew that is the result of player made ale brewing and requires a Cooking level of 29. It is only created through Brewing, a subset of the Cooking skill. When consumed, this stat enhancing beer provides a temporary boost to the player's Herblore level by +2, as opposed the +1 boost provided by its regular strength counterpart. It is the stronger, or 'mature' version of a Greenman's Ale. 4-dose kegs of this brew can be purchased from the Grand Exchange, but it should be noted that these kegs are very expensive. The full recipe for standard Greenman's ale is as follows (in the order given): #2 Buckets of Water #2 Barley Malt. #(optional) 1 "The Stuff," to increase chance of maturity. #4 Clean harralander #1 Ale Yeast #Wait two to five days #Collect the completed ale using eight Beer Glasses or two Calquat Kegs. How to harvest this ale As with all brews, greenman's ale can be collected in either Calquat Kegs or in Beer Glasses. However, it is generally more cost-effective to use kegs due to their better profit per dose when full. Maturing During the brewing process, there is random chance that the batch of ale will turn out mature. This happens during the brewing process, not after. Leaving a normal ale in the vat after it has fully set will not make it turn mature, nor will it go bad. The chance of brewing a mature ale can be increased by 50% by adding a package of the stuff to the brewing vat. Chance of maturity is also affected by a player's Cooking level, but not by all that much; higher Cooking level mostly results in a lower chance of the ale going bad. See the Brewing guide in the Cooking skill guide. Note: "The Stuff" is acquired from Honest Jimmy on Mos'Le Harmless for the price of 5 Pieces of Eight, which are rewarded to the player for playing the activity Trouble Brewing. Players receive Pieces of Eight even if they lose the game, and usually receive around 80-200 pieces of eight per game (ranging from both losing to winning). Players can easily gain a large enough of a stack of Pieces of Eight from 2-3 rounds of Trouble brewing to last through several months of brewing ales non-stop. On a related note, the shop stock of "The Stuff" is 10 per day. Note: "The Stuff" can also be acquired from Stanley Limelight Traders for 2 thaler, Wich is quite more expensive than on the Trouble Brewing Minigame. Uses This Ale is highly prized by players using or training Herblore. It is regularly used to enable players to make potions that would normally require a higher level, and hence large sums of money and time, to make otherwise. For instance Prayer Potions or Super Restore Potions, as well as the various Extreme potions for very high level Herblore players. Note that the moment in time when the boost is reduced does not depend on when you drink the ale. The ale can be drunk and immediately afterwards the boost reduced to +1, wasting a large amount of money. To avoid this, use a cheap potion such as an agility potion, and drink the Greenman's ale immediately after the boost to agility decreases by one. This will ensure you get the full 60 seconds. Money making Making and selling Greenmans ale is a potential source of modest income although not a fast one. It takes very little effort to make the brew (provided the stuff has been acquired) and that can quickly be placed on the GE to sell as the market demands. With the release of extreme potions there is a much greater market for herblore boosting items, and as such greenmans ale sells almost instantly at most times. Players willing to make greenmans ale are greatly appreciated by the herblore community, and are paid well for it. Effects *Increases Herblore by 2 levels for the standard duration of stat restoration (about 60 seconds at +2, followed by 60 seconds at +1). *Heals 320 life points. *Lowers Attack and Strength by 2 levels. Note: There has been an update so that Druidic Ritual does not need to be completed to gain any Herblore experience. File:Fermenting_vat_1_water.png|Vat with water File:Fermenting_vat_2_with_Barley_malt.png|With Barley malt File:Fermenting_vat_3_with_Harralander.png|With Harralander File:Fermenting_vat_4_with_Ale_yeast.png|After the Ale yeast There is no additional colour change for The stuff being added. no:Mature greenman's ale es:Greenman's Ale (m) nl:Greenman's ale (m)